Spaced Out
by PossDownUnder
Summary: Don's invented a new toy and the boys try it out. They end up on the planet Jupiter and suprises are instore for our favourtie four. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Spaced Out

_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the turtles._

_Or the references to various movie characters in this story. _

Donetello leaped for joy – it was finished. After months of hard work and endless nights of working through the night, Don's creation was complete.

He wanted to run back to the lair and wake up his brothers, but knowing what they would be like if he woke them up at two in the morning would not go down well in turtle folklore. No he was best off going and catching a couple of hours of sleep before the rest of the world awoke to a brand new day. Then over breakfast he would tell his brothers of his new invention.

Raphael walked half asleep to the breakfast table, he was never fully awake until after breakfast.

"MIKEY!" He grumbled when his younger brother swiped the last toast from under his hand.

"I got to it first! Besides you wouldn't want to be responsible for stunting my growth now would you?" Mikey replied, no big brother was going to cramp his eating at a time like this.

"But you've already had four pieces, I haven't had one yet!" Raphael was not in the mood for putting up with Mike.

"Mikey, one piece of toast won't make much difference, besides you can't have much growing to do, your twenty! You should have stoped growing years ago," His oldest brother pointed out.

"Man, you sound so like Don this morning!" Mikey replied annoyed that Leo was now getting into the argument too.

"Look just give Raph the toast would you, get something else to eat if your still hungry!" Leonardo told his little brother.

Mikey looked at Leo, then at the toast, then back at Raphael. He looked at the toast and a wicked grin showed on his face.

"You still want it?" Mikey teased, just as he began to lick the toast. .

Raphael looked defeated he wasn't going to eat something with Mikey's slobber over it.

"I take that's a no. See Leo he doesn't want it." Mikey then spread a load of peanut butter on his toast and licked the knife as well.

"Michelangelo!" An elderly Rat entered the kitchen, "What have I told you about licking the knife?"

"Um, sorry Splinter I won't do it again," Mike quickly put on an innocent face to his father.

"That's what you've been saying since you were six years old!" Raphael muttered. He got up to put some more toast on. He also put the kettle on for Splinter.

"Thank you Raphael," Splinter said once Raphael presented him with a cup of steaming hot tea and some toast.

Raphael sat down after making a batch of toast though this time he put the batch away from Mikey. Just then everyone was caused to look up at the door way.

"Good Morning!" Don bounced into the kitchen in a pleasant mood.

"What you been drinking?" Mikey asked, he was going to enjoy this show. Never had Don been caught drunk before and Splinter hated it when any of them turned up to the rest of the family when drunk.

"No I think the computer's been frying his brain til 3 am again," Leonardo remembered hearing his brother retreating to his room early in the morning.

"What do you mean dear brother?" Donnie sat down next to Mikey and put an arm around his shoulder. He grabbed a piece of toast from under Raphael's nose and began to eat.

"What is this? Don't let Raph have breakfast day?!" His stomach growled as Don ate his toast. Master Splinter handed Raphael some of his toast.

"No this is Don has got a great surprise for you all day! So eat your breakfast guys!"

"Why can't we bring our breakfast with us?" Mikey wanted to know what Don had up his sleeve. Last time Don was this excited he had made a small plane.

"Because you're eating MY Breakfast – so it's not YOURS!" Raphael emphasised where he felt necessary.

Mike made sure Splinter was not looking and poked his tongue out.

"Gee Mike when you goner act your age? Your not two anymore!" Raphael shot at his brother, Splinter quickly interrupting to silence the two turtles.

"What is that suppose to be?" Leonardo looked at the large metal object before him.

"Spacecraft." Don stated as if it was nothing, but a hint of excitement was in his voice.

"What the hell for? We're not in space?" Raphael couldn't believe this was what cut his breakfast time short.

"Really?! Cool!" Mikey was as excited as his brother in purple. He itched forward, only to be stoped.

"Sorry Mikey – you will not be touching any and I mean ANY buttons or controls on this machine – DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Donnie did not want Mike to wreck his twelve month project in a single second.

"Yeah, I understand." Mikey shrugged his shoulders, how come he was never aloud to play with Don's toys.

"How does it work my son?" Splinter stroked his goatee, as Don gave them the tour of his creation.

"So this will take us anywhere in the universe?" Leonardo asked.

"Precisely!"

"So when we goner fly this baby?" Raphael asked, he was willing for the chance to get out of the lair.

"Now, I you don't mind Master Splinter? I know we have training in an hour, but please could we just give it a go?" Donnie looked at his father.

Splinter knew better than to not allow his sons to test out a Don creation. Besides, he did not want to discourage Donetello's enthusiasm for creating machines.

"Off you go, just be careful my sons!" Splinter said, as all four ran into the spacecraft and found a set. Don quickly kicked Mikey out of the driver's seat. They all put on their seat belts and space helmets and Don was ready to put this machine of his into action.

He pressed some buttons, pulled some leavers and finally grasped the steering wheel and away they went. It was no time before they were in the pitch blackness that was outer space. They could see the earth sinking further away below them.

"Hey Don, you forgot to provide an in-flight movie!" Mikey cried, when earth was no more than the size of a pea.

Leonardo clipped him over the ear. "Ouch! What's that for?" Mikey cried in pain.

"So, where we going Don?" Raphael asked, "We're not just goner fly around up here and then go home are we?"

"No! We're going to explore a planet, don't you worry about that!"

"What about the moon?" Mikey asked as it floated past.

"No I got a better idea than the moon. Besides we have seen that on the television millions of times. I was thinking something more unique."

"Such as?" Leonardo questioned his brother.

"Well, Mars is out for NASSA currently have star bug there and well – Do you think Splinter would get a little narky if he happened to see us on the News – as the life forms of Mars!"

"Oh but we can find some girls! Girls come from Mars!" Mikey said.

His three brothers looked at him and laughed.

"It's true – there's a book about it! I saw it on Oprah! Men are from Venus and Women are from Mars. Maybe that's why they like chocolate so much!" Mikey told his brothers, how come they never believed him.

"Mikey, I think its "Men are from Mars and Women are from Venus." You are one totally twisted turtle!" Raphael informed the orange turtle, as the other two couldn't stop laughing at their baby brother.

"No Its not! I know I am right this time!" Mikey protested like a six year old.

"Mikey, hate to tell you, but it is Men from Mars! When we get home I can get onto the internet and prove it to you," Donnie informed his brother.

Mikey began to pout and turned away from his brothers and looked out the window. He was twenty years old and a ninja and they still treated him like he was five!

"_Wait til we get home and big brothers beware – Mikey will get you back for this." _

"I was thinking Jupiter personally, because no one has seemed to explore it in great detail yet." Donnie told his brothers, "But if you guys got a better idea let me know."

"What about Uranus? But I think you'll find Mikey's already found his!" Raphael joked, which made Mikey even more upset.

"Raph!" Leonardo felt he had to stop his brother from making Mikey even more upset. He needed all four of them to stay calm and together in this adventure. When Mikey was like this, he was usually the one to wonder off. How could he explain to Master Splinter that they had lost their brother in space?

"I'm not going to Uranus!" Don informed his brothers. He didn't want to discover a planet with such a stupid name.

"Okay then go to Jupiter," Leonardo said, as they past Venus.

The rest of the journey was silent, as they turtles watched the galaxy float past them.

"Wow, there's life on this planet!" Donnie exclaimed when they landed in an area that looked populated. There was like what seemed some kind of city structure near where they landed.

"How do we know they're a welcoming population?" Leonardo asked, not sure if they were doing the right thing.

"Because maybe that sign says Welcome to Jupiter?" Raphael pointed to the big billboard, "Welcome to Jupina".

"They can't spell their name!" Mikey said.

"Mike ever thought that they might just speak another language to us and well they spell their name differently. I mean Rome is Roma to the Italians." Don told his brother.

"Well let's go check this place out, come on," Leonardo led the group so they were not seen. Even if it did say welcome, it may not be addressed to four mutant turtles.

"Hey check that dude out! Wasn't he like in Star Wars or something?"

"Hey yeah, that's one of those ewokes!" Raphael agreed with Mikey as they saw the small hooded creature.

"Ewokes? Come on, they don't exist. That was only a movie you two!" Leonardo rolled his eyes. Clearly his brother's really had watched too much television in their lives.

"Leo that really does look like one of the ewokes! Don't you remember them? Then there was a cartoon on them we used to watch! Remember Mikey asked Splinter to get him one for his birthday?" Donnie couldn't control his excitement. He loved Star Wars.

"No I never!" Mikey honestly couldn't remember that!

"Quit fooling around guys, lets go over there," Leonardo sneaked round to another well hidden spot for the four turtles to hide.

Just then a group of half bird and half horses flew past with people on them. It stops outside what looked like a bar.

"It's Buckbeak!" Mikey cried smiling at the creatures.

"Huh?" Raphael asked him.

"He's been watching Harry Potter again," Don informed his brother in red.

"Oh right."

"I hope we don't come across any dementors around!" Mikey looked worried at Don.

"No only Raph!" Don copped a blow from his brother.

"I know what they are!" Raphael said.

"This place is like all the fantasy creatures from the movies, only they're real!" Leo exclaimed, as he pointed out at the goblins that wobbled past.

"Such observance from the great leader," Raphael said rudely.

"Maybe this is like where they all go to retire?" Mikey said.

"Mikey they're not real in the movies! They're robots and actors and computer images!" Donnie burst out. Why was Mikey still aged six and not able to distinguish between fantasy and real life.

"Bet all those movie producers would chuck a spew if they found these guys here. I mean really they're save all their money!" Raphael said, just as a hobbit walked past.

"Hobbits? Seriously where are we? Middle Earth?" Leonardo was unlike the other three and did not enjoy any fantasy movies of the sorts. He was more into the true life kind of movies.

"I think this is Jupiter, it has to be! But no life forms have been recorded here!" Don exclaimed, as he saw a giant crocodile.

"That looks so familiar!" Raphael said, as he too saw what looked like Leatherhead. Leatherhead was this giant croc who they had occasionally come across in the sewers, usually they kept to themselves.

"Leatherhead?! Here?" Leo looked at his brothers confused. Now Leatherhead was real to him! He didn't have a clue what was going on.

"You guys get the feeling that we'd fit right in here?" Mikey put his finger up, as though he was the ultimate guru of knowledge. For once in his life, his brothers knew he was talking sense.

"Come on, what we waiting for – let's go visit the bar!" Raphael walked straight out and almost knocked over a Dwarf.

"Oh. sorry dude, didn't see you there," Raphael helped the dwarf collect his packages.

"Watch where you going next time, sonny," the dwarf wandered off.

The other three couldn't believe it. The dwarf didn't scream or faint at the first sighting of a giant talking turtle. They quickly ran to join their brother, who was now walking up to the door of the bar. As they all walked in, everyone stoped to see who had entered the tavern.

"Come on in gents!" Cried the bar operator, as he poured each turtle a drink. Everyone went back to their business. There were some hobbits and dwarfs gambling with some goblins. The giant croc was now talking to a frog and toad and a bunch of guys were surrounding two blokes who were guzzling down shot glasses in what looked like a competition.

The turtles grabbed their drinks and drank up the frothy liquid.

"This place is too awesome!" Raphael spoke first.

"I totally agree, dude!" Mikey said, in between guzzling his beer.

"Hey Mikey slow down!" Leonardo warned his baby brother. Mikey being the smallest was also the one which alcohol affected the most. Leo didn't want to have to be the one to explain the Splinter about Mikey getting drunk while on Jupiter.

"You know, no one is looking at us, as though we're out of place, are they?" Leo said to Don.

"That's because with hobbits, goblins, giant frogs and crocodiles – four turtles won't be anything out of the ordinary, now would it?" Raphael interrupted.

"I don't think that question was directed at you?" Mikey said.

"Too right it wasn't!" Leo yelled at his brother.

Everyone in the bar stoped what they were doing and looked at the giant turtle creatures.

"I think we'd look out of place if you two start bickering," Don whispers through clenched teeth.

"Hey how you dudes doing? You got pizza in this place?" Mikey waved his glass at the people in the bar.

"Mikey you just never know when to shut your stupid trap! You're nothing more than a stupid pain in the neck! You're a bad excuse for a little brother!" Leonardo stuck his head in Mikey's face.

"Now, I don't 'ave no arguments in my bar," The bar attendant came over.

"Sorry our big brother's a little over excited today." Mikey quickly smiled at the bar man.

"It is against our customs here to get angry at a brother, especially a younger brother. A younger brother is to be respected and the youngest of brother's the most noblest." The croc told the four reptiles.

Don and Raphael just cracked up laughing, they had never heard anything more stupid in their lives.

"Well, we can always leave him here," Raphael suggested to Don, nodding at Mike.

"Hey! I think these dudes have got a point – kind of like Master Splinter – you should listen to them Leo!" Mikey said to the turtle in his face.

"Mikey, noble of all brothers? You seriously haven't met our brother." Don repeated the words of the giant croc. He had never heard anything more ridiculous in his life.

"Roger! Seize these three turtle creatures! They come to our planet and laugh at our customs when they break them." The bar attendance ordered the hobbits. They got up and hand cuffed the three older turtles.

"Hey!" Raphael cried, as he saw himself being hand cuffed.

"Hobbits are supposed to be peaceful people! I saw Lord of the Rings and they don't hand cuff people!" Raphael said, as he looked at the one that guided him towards the door.

"Raph, I think that was just another misconception of the movies!" Don said, as he too was lead away.

Leonardo also struggled and refused to leave. "Mikey tell them to let us go!"

"Why? You think their customs are dumb. Besides, when was the last time you guys needed me to get you out of a tricky situation? I'm the youngest remember – I'm not by your standards worthy to do the fun jobs. That's the big brother's job, so why should I help you now?"

"Since you're the reason we're being taken to jail!" Don cried, as he exited the room.

"They really are going to jail?" Mikey asked the large croc.

"Yes, we can see that you have suffered long enough at the hands of those selfish brothers of yours, young turtle. May I buy you another round?"

"Sure Dude! See you dudes later, tell me how jail goes!" Mikey didn't seem concerned

By the fact his older brothers were being shipped off to jail on a planet where they were just visiting. He was now alone to enjoy the company of these movie stars alone, without his brothers making him look the fool.

Besides to Mikey – why could he be rude to a planet that deems him more superior to his brothers? _He was even deemed the most honourable – now that would cheese Leo off,_ he thought. This was the first time in his life, indeed in the life of all little brothers everywhere – where he sat on the golden throne.


	2. Skater who?

**Spaced Out**

**Part 2**

**Skater Who?**

Disclaimer: No I haven't invented the Ninja Turtles. I am borrowing them purely for the fun of fan fiction. Thanks.

In a warm room sat two turtles; the third one was pacing up and down, ranting on about how they were stuck.

"When we get out here – I'm goner kill 'him!" Raphael stopped in front of his oldest brother, as Raph blow his top off in his face.

"No when we get home – then we can kill him!" Donnie sighed, how could Michelangelo let them go rot in jail like this? Their baby brother was the reason behind all this. The four of them had spent years saving each other's neck not just from the foot and purple dragons – but also from Splinter if they'd gotten in trouble when they were little.

Sure Mikey was the family punching bag, but he was also the one the other three got protective over. There was nothing the three older brothers could do now if Mikey was in trouble on this strange planet – the strange planet Donetello had brought them to.

"I'm sorry," Don sighed. His brothers looked at him puzzled.

"Mike's the one who should be sorry, not you." Leonardo told his brother.

"No it was my idea to come here. It was my idea to build that stupid machine and my idea to get you guys to help me try it out." Donnie looked down at the floor ashamed.

"Don it's not your fault. You weren't to know this place would lock us away simply for picking on Mike. I mean who's ever heard of that dumb rule anyways? Look I am sure we'll be out of here soon," Leo tried to reassure his brother.

Just then a guard walked by.

"Hey bozo, come here!" Raphael called to him through the bars. The guard walked over to the cell.

"Do you require refreshments?" The guard asked.

"No, I want an answer. Look we're suppose to be in here because of your law about picking on little brothers – right?"

"Yes, a very wrong thing to do. A younger brother is s blessing," The guard said.

"Ours isn't", Leo whispered to Don.

"So would it be against your law to lock up one who is a little brother?" Raphael asked.

"Oh yes, most definitely."

"Really? Well you know, those two there are my big brothers and well, that makes me a little brother. According to your laws, me and Donnie here shouldn't really be in here – because we're younger than Leo." Raphael talked to this guard like he was talking to someone in the pub.

"Raph!" Leo couldn't believe it, now Raphael was turning against him.

"I will go talk to my superiors Mr Turtle," The guard left.

"Raph what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Don couldn't believe what Raph just did – to save his own shell.

"Just respecting their customs! I'm younger than you two – so really that makes me a younger brother. If they think so highly of this dumb crap – then they'll let me and Don go. We get Mike take him home, beat the crap out of him and then come back with Master Splinter and free you. See I don't need you two to do all the thinking around here!"

"Raph I am not going without Leo! How could you even think of going back home without Leo! What you goners tell Master Splinter? Oh sorry Sensei, but we left him to rot in jail on the planet Jupiter for picking on Mikey?!" Don yelled at his younger brother, just as the guard returned.

"Excuse me, Sir have you not learnt from your current situation?" The guard looked at Donetello who was all hot from yelling at his brother. The guard turned to Raphael,

"Mr Turtle, you are free to go. I am sorry for this misunderstanding. It is a shame that this young man here has yet to have learnt to accept our customs and is now belittling you."

"Gee, thanks pal. Hey, can I just have a moment to say good bye to these two – I know they might not like it, but you know," Raph shrugged at the guard.

"I will go get their lunch," The guard walked off again.

"RAPHEAL!" Leonardo was now up and yelling and ready to strangle his brother.

"Chill Leo, I'm goner get you two out of here – just give me time."

"How do you suppose to do THAT?" Don emphasized the last word.

"Wait and see, brainiac, I'm not giving away my plan to anyone and that includes you two."

"You'll just go back to that bar and get pissed with Mikey! Splinter would be ashamed to be associated with you two, let allow call you his sons!"

"Splinter ain't here if you haven't noticed, so get over it. Besides, I'll be too busy trying to get your butts out of here to be getting pissed. Though, come to think of it – you two could think about the large slab you're going to buy me when we get back to New York – for saving your stupid necks!"

"Go – we don't need ya – do we Don. We'll get ourselves out of here and go back to earth without you two and I'll explain to Master Splinter how he failed at raising you!" Leonardo spat back.

"Leo, that guards coming back, shut up and sit down or we'll never get out," Don pulled his older brother away from his younger one.

"See ya Don, keep an eye on Leo for me – feel free to dump him if you get the chance, see ewes later," Raphael said, just as the guard returned with the key and some food.

"Must you leave without us?" Donnie tried, at least with three of them there – it would only require finding Mikey when they got out.

Leonardo just gave Raphael a death stare and turned away. He couldn't believe his selfish little brothers were doing this. He wished Splinter was here to come down on them.

When Raphael left the two turtles looked at the food in front of them and screwed their faces up – bread and dripping.

"Thought it was illegal to starve prisoners," Donnie muted, as they both took the stale bread and ate half each.

"Least they provide us with plenty of water," Leo said, as he found a two litre bottle in the basket for them.

Raphael walked around the built up area, exploring as he went. He was at ease as he walked around with the other strange looking creatures on this planet. He also kept his mind on what he was doing – heaven knows – with a stupid rule as respecting little brothers – who knows what other bazaar things would land you in jail.

He made his way slowly back towards the place he had been arrested, looking for a turtle of about the same hight and build as himself. Though looking for Mikey among all these weirdos was like looking for a needle in a hay stack.

"Hey you turtle, over here," Came a voice. Raphael looked to see something that made his eyes pop out of his head. Had all his dreams come true? There stood a five-foot tall female equivalent of himself.

"Hey sugar, what about you come over to my place for lunch," The female turtle blinked her eyes at the male before her. He couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe it. It really was, yes it was – a real female turtle about the same height as himself.

"Well, you going to stop staring at me and come over for some lunch?" The female asked him.

"Um... yeah. I'm Raphael by the way, what's your name?"

"Whammy, nice to meet you Raphael," The female took hold of his hand and pulled him into a nearby food palace. They walked around looking at various food stalls, until the female asked, "What do you like to eat?"

"You got pizza around here?" Raphael asked the question that any sain Ninja Turtle would ask in a strange place.

"Pizza? You're not from around here are you, hot stuff? I recommend the sushi - that is very popular in our town. Have you heard of sushi where you come from?"

"Yeah, me Dad eats the stuff, he's Japanese you know," Raphael said. He couldn't believe it – he finds a female turtle and she eats the same as a mutated old rat!

Michelangelo laughed and joked with his new friends in the down town pub.

He was sharing with them his favourite lines from Shrek. When Mikey soon realised that these people didn't have a clue that there was such a movie about a big green ogre – Mikey took up the opportunity to steal the jokes and make them his own.

"Then the turtle said to the purple dragon, "Man you definitely need tic-tacs or something – cos you're breath STINKS!" Mikey got a roar of laughter from his companions.

"I didn't know turtles could be so funny," The crocodile said to his friends.

"What did the turtle say to the foot solider?" Mikey asked is fellow drinkers.

"I don't know?" The female frog said.

"You dudes wanter play too?" Mikey said, and then went on to tell his companions about kicking the foot clan back in New York.

"I say how do you know how to fight so well?" A goblin asked Mikey.

"Splinter dude taught us," Mikey said, "Bottoms up to SPLINTER!"

"Who is Splinter?" The male frog asked.

"He's like our father, he raised us. He's a giant rat with a walking stick," Mikey stated like it was nothing out of the ordinary. To Mikey a giant talking rat would be normal, but to anyone else – it was not.

"A giant rat?!" Squeaked the female frog, which jumped up on the stool.

The hobbits came over, "What seems to be the problem?"

"He's linked to Skater – says Skater is his father!" The croc pointed to Mikey as if he was diseased.

"You dudes can't really talk, your all mutants yourselves, let Splinter alone!" Mikey felt hurt. He wished his brothers were there – they'd stick up for Splinter too.

"Seize him!" A hobbit cried and without any further ado, Mikey was hand cuffed and being lead to the door.

"What – hey you can't do this to me? You need to say that I have the right to remain silent!" Mikey cried.

"He is linked to the evil one! Throw him in jail with the other three," The giant croc called.

"29?" Leo said.

"Higher," Don said, as Leo was trying to guess the number he had in his head. They were trying to amuse themselves.

"50?"

"Lower."

"35?"

"Yap. Want another round or want to play hangman?"

"We have no paper…. Okay we do," Leo said as Don pulled a pencil and notebook out of his belt.

"Just as well they don't check prisoners and confiscate things here hey?"

"Well what you expect, they have stup….id ideas," Leonardo was interrupted by the sounds of someone coming down to their cell. Someone was complaining, sounded like a new prisoner – a prisoner that sounded so familiar.

"I have the right to a decent lawyer, I want you to get Judge Judy for me, and she's my personal lawyer."

"Quiet turtle," The guard said, as he pulled Mikey into the cell and locked it.

"You won't get away with this. I don't know any Skater dude, I swear – ask anyone. They'll tell you. His name is Splinter, not skater! Man – he's too old to skateboard!"

Mikey held onto the bars, he hadn't noticed his brothers staring at him.

"Have fun with your new cell mates," The guard walked away.

"What? You can't lock me in with strange beasts and things! You come back here and let me have me own cell! Turtle soup is not on the menu! You can't leave me here to be eaten alive!" Mikey yelled.

"Mikey you know we don't eat family members," Came Donnie's voice.

"Donnie? Hey you already feed my brothers to the beasts without a trial! I'm goner tell Lonely Planet not to recommend this place in their next edition of places to travel before you die!"

"Can it Michelangelo!" Leonardo said sharply.

"Leo?" Mikey turned around to see his oldest brothers siting on a bench.

"You didn't get eaten to the beasts?"

"What beasts?" Don asked, "I think you have been watching too many of Raph's horror movies again."

"Raph! They ate Raph!" Mikey squealed like a girl.

"No they let him out," Leo rolled his eyes. Now Raph was the only one on the loose.

"Why?"

"Good behaviour and cos he's a little brother and they can't keep him in here," Donnie said.

"Then how come I'm in here?" Mikey put his hands on his hips.

"Mikey what's all that about Splinter and skateboards?" Leonardo asked.

"Oh they think Splinter's some dude called Skater who's out to destroy their planet. They locked me in here because they think I am linked to him and he thinks you dudes are too. They locking us up as bait for this skater dude to come get us, so they can catch him."

"This place is too weird." Leo said.

"Some how I don't think we'll meet this Skater guy, I mean why'd he bother to come for us – we don't even know him." Donnie said, as he put his note book away.

"You know what that means?" Leo looked to Donnie.

"Raph's freedom won't last long before he joins us again," Donnie said, as Leo nodded.


End file.
